Shopkins Fan Fiction
Shopkins Fan Fiction Started: December 4, 2017 Shopkins Fan Fiction Ended: Show owned by: 21tscott Season 2 will be starting soon 'Details Of The Show' Names of the Contestants: '''(In Alphabetical order bolded names are names of contestants that have been eliminated) '''Petite Perfume, Alexandra Ornament, Rocky Hockey Stick, Mini Montreal, Caterina Hat, Jess Jet, Bettina Bag, Spencer Sponge, Frenchy Tower, Shonda Shades, Lil' Italia, Corniella, Tess Von Dress, Scuba, Miki Milkshake, Ting Teapot, Tiny Tokyo, Syd Surboard, Elle Cake, Isadora Ice Cream, Cassie Lassi, Chico Pyramid, Zen Temple, Yvonne Scone How Challenges Work: 'Like in OC '(object craziness good show by the way) Episodes are split up into 3 part and the challenge would be the second part. And the contestants will do a fun or hard challenge. How Episodes Are Split Up: 'There split up into 3 days (Day 1) Talking Portion (Day 2) Challenge Portion (Day 3) Elimination Portion' How many Days: 23 days Whats OC season 2 (it's amazing) The Contestants IMG_1066.PNG|Petite Perfume IMG_1087.JPG|Alexandra Ornament IMG_1088.JPG|Rocky Hockey Stick IMG_1089.JPG|Mini Montreal IMG_1069.PNG|Caterina Hat IMG_1090.PNG|Jess Jet IMG_1067.PNG|Bettina Bag IMG_1091.PNG|Spencer Sponge IMG_1092.PNG|Frenchy Tower IMG_1093.JPG|Shonda Shades IMG_1094.PNG|Lil' Italia IMG_1095.JPG|Corniella IMG_1068.PNG|Tess Von Dress IMG_1096.PNG|Scuba IMG_1097.JPG|Miki Milkshake IMG_1098.JPG|Ting Teapot IMG_1099.JPG|Tiny Tokyo IMG_1100.PNG|Syd Surfboard IMG_1101.PNG|Elle Cake IMG_1102.JPG|Isadora Ice Cream IMG_1103.JPG|Cassie Lassi IMG_1104.JPG|Chico Pyramid IMG_1105.JPG|Zen Temple IMG_1124.PNG|Yvonne Scone How Many people saw This I DID How Many people like my show I Do I Don't Sorry Should I Do A Season 2 Of My Show? Yes please Sure I Guess Eh I Don't Care No Sorry Definitely Not Sorry Episode 1: Computer Madness (Final 24) All the contestants arrive by a boat and and stand on a dock. The contestants are confused becasuse they cant find the host. Frenchy Tower stands there in a awed face. No one can find the host 'Day 1' Frenchy Tower: ummm wheres the host ? Isadora Ice Cream: I don't know Caterina Hat: he has to be somewhere Rocky Hockey Stick: why is it a he it could be a she Isadora Ice Cream: true Elle Cake: SOMETIMES I FEEL IT'S YOU GUYS WHO ALWAYS RUIN SHOWS NOW ARE HOST HE OR SHE ISN'T HERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shonda Shades: well he or she has to be somewhere *an orb falls from the sky *an explosion happens *everyone dies Bucket: and thats the end of the book children Little Girl: but it can't be who one the show Isadora Ice Cream: really were making it the Christmas special Bucket: yes duh oh hi my name is Bucket and i'm your host Mini Montreal: ok Bucket: now that your all here and hopefully the veiwers are not confused anymore you can all start talking because its the talking portion Petite Perfume: we don't have teams yet Bucket: oh really ok here are the teams The Blasting Bottles: #Elle Cake #Shonda Shades #Isadora Ice Cream #Ting Teapot #Mini Montreal #Spencer Sponge #Syd Surfboard #Tiny Tokyo #Lil' Italia #Caterina Hat #Miki Milkshake #Alexandra Ornament #Frenchy Tower The Mighty Melons: #Chico Pyramid #Rocky Hockey Stick #Petite Perfume #Tess Von Dress #Yvonne Scone #Cassie Lassi #Bettina Bag #Jess Jet #Corniella #Scuba Miki Milkshake: why do they get a extra person on there team Bucket: because there is a odd number of people so deal with it Mini Montreal: that's not fair Frenchy Tower: life's not fare Corniella: ughhhhhhh Rocky Hockey Stick: so whens the chalange Bucket: tomarrow so get some sleep Alexandra Ornament: awwwww That's the end of day 1 see you tomorrow 'Day 2' The Contestants all had a nice sleep. Except Rocky Hockey Stick. He got annoyed by Isadora Ice Cream's Snoring so he slept outside. Rocky Hockey Stick: *wakes up* Hello where am I *Rocky hears rustling Rocky Hockey Stick: Who's there? *A little tree comes out and says Tree: Hello my name is Tree and I'm here to porpose a challenge Rocky Hockey Stick: I'm not the host you have to go ask Bucket Tree: ok well where is he Rocky Hockey Stick: back at the camp Tree: can you take me there Rocky Hockey Stick: I don't know where it is? Tree: Aww *Tree leaves Back At The Camp Bucket: ok it's time for the challenge Petite Perfume: So what's the challenge? Bucket: Your first challenge is to try to think of a way to get on YouTube. There are 24 Of you, and only 8 Computers. So four people from each team will participate in this challenge. The 4 Members Participating In This Challenge on The Blasting Bottles Are.... Bucket: The 4 Members Participating In This Challenge on The Mighty Melons are... Bucket: The First Team With The Most Members That have Gone On YouTube Before The Time Runs Out Wins! And The Other Team Is Up For Elimination. 3.........2........1....... GO! Elle Cake: This challenge seems easy. Turn it On..... Search The Internet For YouTube...... Done! Cassie Lassi: hdejdnekdmksmdikjdiajsakedovmnjsndiwjfd! Yvonne Scone: Cassie, how are you doing so far? Cassie Lassi: 83wiedwdjkdnekfndkfnm? Yvonne Scone: Let Me Help You! Turn it On..... Search The Internet For YouTube...... Done! Tess Von Dress: I'M DONE TOO! Yvonne Scone: Wow! Speaking of which, I'm done too! Petite Perfume: I'm Done Too! Bucket: Well, that had gone pretty quickly. So, The Mighty Melons Win! So that means one member of The Blasting Bottles Is Going Home tommorrow! Good Night! That's the end of day 2 see you tomorrow 'Day 3' In Team 2's Cabin Chico Pyramid: Aren't you so happy we won, I mean, we got upper class! Rocky Hockey Stick: I know we are like the BEST TEAM EVER! Chico Pyramid: I think we should be planning for the challenge tomorrow. Who knows, we can probably lose this time. :( Rocky Hockey Stick: Don't say that Chico. Let's just savor the moment and have fun. But I think some of us should make some alliances. Chico Pyramid: Not a bad idea! Nice one. :) Anyway, I wonder what loser class Is doing in their cabin right now. In Team 1's Cabin Elle Cake: Too bad we have to stay in here since we lost. I'll also think I possibly be eliminated since people call me Ella Cake. Shonda Shades: Don't worry Elle. Most of us didn't do the challenge and I think you will be the first one safe. Elle Cake: Thanks Shonda. :) Back In Team 2's Cabin Chico Pyramid: Yeah. But anyway, let's enjoy the moment like you said Rocky. Rocky Hockey Stick: Anyway, who's up for pizza? All: ME!!!! Bucket: *saying on a mega phone* WILL TEAM 1 COME TO THE ELIMANTION AREA Ting Teapot: Already!!! Lil' Italia: awwwwwwww At The Elimination Bucket: welcome loosers Isadora Ice Cream: Do you have to call us that *Isadora turns around and accedently punches Elle Cake Isadora Ice Cream: sorry Elle Cake: YOU BLUE THING I HATE YOU I HOPE YOU GET ELLIMANTED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Isadora Ice Cream: oh awwww *starts to cry* Bucket: ok so no when its your turn to vote go into the voting chamber so Elle Cake Elle Cake: grate *everyone votes Bucket: ok since i'm evil i'm going to show who voted who Everyone: WHAT!!!!!!! Bucket: So Miki Milkshake is eliminated with 4 Votes Miki Milkshake: WHAT I'M ELIMINATED Bucket: time to go to the Box of Despair or B,O,D for short Caterina Hat: ha bod I get it Bucket: no pune intended *Bucket flings Miki to the BOD Miki Milkshake: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bucket: till next episode now go to bed you idiots its 12 oclock at night jeez stay up late why don't you That's the end of day 3 see you tomorrow Episode 2: The Obstacle is the Path (Final 23) Last time on Shopkins Fan Fiction all 24 contestants arrived at the empty no island with no host. They were all confused. Then a orb falls from the sky and kills all off them. Then you realized it was a story and that it was the Christmas Special. So then you see all of them back on the island. Where they soon find out Bucket is there host. They talked for there talking portion. They to sleep. Rocky Hockey Stick wakes up and randomly sleeps outside and finds a small tree named Tree. They talked. The challenge was to get on youtube and The Mighty Melons won, putting The Blasting Bottles up for elimination. And Miki Milkshake was eliminated. And he gets sent to the Box Of Despair or BOD for short no pun intended. What will happen now find out here on Shopkins Fan Fiction. 'Day 4' In Team 1's Cabin Everyone: ZZZZZZZZ...... (8:00 AM) Alarm Clock: *Slow Rise Tune Plays* Alexandra Ornament: *yawn* Rise and Shine Everyone! Everyone: *yawn* Alexandra Ornament: I think I should start making an alliance. *Alexandra Ornament Walks over to Zen Temple Alexandra Ornament: Hey, Zen Temple! Zen Temple: Hey Bwest Bwuddy! What's Up? Alexandra Ornament: Zen Temple, want to form an alliance? Zen Temple: Sorry Alexandra Ornament, But I'm already in a alliance with Tess Von Dress. Say, want to join? Alexandra Ornament: Yes! Zen Temple: REALLY? THANKS! Alexandra Ornament: No Problem! Alexandra Ornament: I should start thinking about going to bed. It's 12:00 PM. I should start preparing for the challenge tomorrow. Goodnight! That's the end of Day 4 see you tomorrow 'Day 5' Bucket: *On Megaphone* CONTESTANTS! AFTER A DAY COME WITH ME SO YOU CAN GET READY FOR THE CHALLENGE! Zen Temple: About time Bwest Bwuddy! Alexandra Ornament: ughhhhhhhhh! Bucket: This next challenge is to climb the rock wall. The team with the most members who had climbed it wins! And the other will be up for elimination. Any more questions? Spencer Sponge: I don't think so! Bucket: THEN BEGIN! Frenchy Tower: Does anyone want to see my Megaphone/Bullhorn Crossover? Alexandra Ornament: NO ONE CARES FRENCHY TOWER!!!! >:V Frenchy Tower: That's my..... WAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Bucket: Since I'm nice, I'll show the results. Everyone: HEY!!!! >:> Bucket: So that means The Blasting Bottles Wins! Spencer Sponge: Yeah! *High-fives Caterina Hat* Bucket: So that means one member of The Mighty Melons is going home! Chico Pyramid: THANKS A LOT YVONNE SCONE! Bucket: good night people That's the end of day 5 see you tomorrow 'Day 5' Bucket: It's time for the elimination! Tiny Tokyo: I should be on Ina- Spencer Sponge: SHUT UP!!!!!! At The Elimination Area Bucket: ok so ummmmmm when it's your turn go to the voting chamber so Chico Pyramid you can go first Chico Pyramid: ok *everyone votes Bucket: ok so since im a horrible mean host im going to show the votes Everyone: what!!!! Bucket: yep here they are *Chico Pyramid - 72 *Rocky Hockey Stick - 25 *Petite Perfume - 103 *Tess Von Dress - 89 *Yvonne Scone - 11 *Cassie Lassi - 3 *Bettina Bag - 9 *Jess Jet - 33 *Corniella - 31 *Scuba - 91 Petite Perfume: WHAT!!!!!!! I'M ELIMINATED!!!!!! Bucket: yep 3 to 2 Chico Pyramid: wait Yvonne Scone why did you vote me Yvonne Scone: you did cost the challenge Petite Perfume: I hate you ALLLLLLLLL!!!!!! Bucket: Sayonara, Petite Perfume *Bucket flings Petite Perfume to the BOD Petite Perfume: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Bucket: we'll goodnight guys you have to be prepared for the challenge in 2 days That's the end of day 6 see you tomorrow Episode 3: A Smokin' Hot Drawing (Final 22) Last time on Shopkins Fan Fiction Alexandra Ornament wakes up and makes an alliance with Zen Temple. He said no. Then he asked if Alexandra could be in it. He said yes. The Challenge was to climb the rock wall and The Blasting Bottles Won, putting The Mighty Melons Up for elimination. And Petite Perfume was eliminated. What will happen now find out here on Object Universe Fan Fiction. 'Day 7' In Team 2's Cabin Everyone: ZZZZZZZZ...... (8:00 AM) Alarm Clock: *Slow Rise Tune Plays* Jess Jet: *yawn* Rise and Shine Everyone! Everyone: *yawn* Jess Jet: think I should play catch with somebody. But who? Jess Jet: I know! Corniella! (Jess Jet walks over to Corniella) Jess Jet: Hey Corniella! Do you want to play catch? Corniella: Sure. Jess Jet: Okay! (2:00 PM) Corniella: Okay. I gotta see what Bucket is doing. Jess Jet: Okay! (later) Corniella: what is the challenge Bucket: why would I say you must wait till tomorrow Corniella: fine Bucket: now go to sleep Corniella: it's only 2:00 in the afternoon Bucket: I said sleep Corniella: ok That's the end of day 7 see you tomorrow 'Day 8' Bucket: *On Megaphone* CONTESTANTS! AFTER TWO DAYS COME WITH ME SO YOU CAN GET READY FOR THE CHALLENGE! Corniella: Finally! Jess Jet: grrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Bucket: Okay. The next challenge is to take a test with 20 questions. The team with the highest total correct wins! And the other is up for elimination. Ready? GO! (2 hours later) Bucket: Okay since I'm a mean person I'm gonna show the results Everybody: Wat. Bucket: The Mighty Melons Win! So The Blasting Bottles you will be sending someone to the BOD. Caterina Hat: Thanks a lot, Ella Cake! Elle Cake: *Slap* IT'S ELLE CAKE!!!!! That's the end of day 8 see you tomorrow 'Day 9' Singers: Get a comb, or you'll be sent home! ''At T'he Elimination'' Bucket: ok The Blasting Bottles or I should say The Exploding Bottles Isadora Ice Cream: awww were exploding Bucket: yes yes you are Tiny Tokyo: I wonder who's being eliminated *Tiny Tokyo looks at Mini Montreal Bucket: we'll find out so um you know the drill vote oh and Elle Cake can vote first Elle Cake: ok *looks sad* *everyone votes Bucket: ok since I'm mean I'm showing the votes Tiny Tokyo: so surprising *saying sarcasticly* Shonda Shades: what I'm elimanted Alexandra Ornament: Isadora how could you Isadora Ice Cream: hey she did cost the challenge Shonda Shades: Tiny Tokyo you to Tiny Tokyo: really you did not catch my i'm voting for you signs Bucket: sorry Shonda Shades you have been elimanted Shonda Shades: ughh *Bucket flings Shonda Shades to the BOD Shonda Shades: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Bucket: well till tomarrow now go to bed Thats the end of day 9 see you tomorrow Episode 4: The Contestant Knock-Off (Final 21) Last time on Shopkins Fan Fiction Jess Jet wakes up and plays catch with Corniella. The Challenge was a Test with 20 Questions. The Mighty Melons Won, Putting The Blasting Bottles up for elimination. And Shonda Shades was eliminated. What will happen now find out here on Shopkins Fan Fiction. 'Day 10' (in Team 2 Area) Chico Pyramid: omg I can't sleep because we have a cabin Rocky Hockey Stick: ya like the ground is really hard Chico Pyramid: and I miss Bondi Bathing Box,Lil' S'mores,Mary-kin Cap and even Casper Cap Rocky Hockey Stick: why Casper Cap he messed everything on SPK Chico Pyramid: ya well Rocky Hockey Stick: and Lil' S'mores was not even in the allience technecly Chico Pyramid: well umm Tess Von Dress: will you to be quiet Yvonne Scone: ya I'm kind of tired Chico Pyramid: ok fine Tess Von Dress: thank you (in the morning) Elle Cake: Tiny Tokyo how could you vote Shonda Shades Tiny Tokyo: what Elle Cake: she was in are allience Isadora Ice Cream: hey guys where is Shonda Shades Elle Cake: oh Isadora ya umm Shonda was uhh you see umm ya uhh you uhh umm Tiny Tokyo: she was eliminated Isadora Ice Cream: *faints* Tiny Tokyo: oh umm ok well lets go Elle Cake Elle Cake: what are you doing Tiny Tokyo: well we are a allience Elle Cake: not anymore you evil thingy Tiny Tokyo: Thingy Isadora Ice Cream: *wakes up* she was ELIMINATED!!!! Tiny Tokyo: umm ya at the Mess-Hall Caterina Hat: umm hmm hey Lil' Italia Lil' Italia: me your talking to me Caterina Hat: ya Lil' Italia: yay :D finally Caterina Hat: umm so like be an allience with me Lil' Italia: sure ya why not Caterina Hat: ok good Caterina Hat: who do we vote if we loose Lil' Italia: umm hmm uhhh maybe umm hmm how about Elle Cake or Tiny Tokyo Caterina Hat: I say Elle Cake Lil' Italia: ok ya Elle Cake at the Beach Isadora Ice Cream: oh hey Ting Teapot *saying sadly* Ting Teapot: whats wrong Isadora Ice Cream: Shonda Shades*sniffs* got*sniffs* ELIMINATED!!!!! Ting Teapot: oh umm ok Isadora Ice Cream: ok all you can say is ok Ting Teapot: uhh i'm sorry *Isadora slaps Ting and walks away Thats the end of day 10 see you tomarrow 'Day 11' Chico Pyramid: when's the challenge Bucket: Right Now. This challenge is to Make a cake. The three judges are going to be Me, Apricot and Acid Drop. These are the ingredients: #Blueberries #Boogers #Cyanide #Flour #Rice #Strawberries #Sugar #Yeast Bucket: The first team with the best cakes win! And the other will be up for elimination. BEGIN! (Many Months Later) Bucket: Since I'm a feeble host I'm gonna show the results All: WHAT?! Bucket: The Mighty Melons Win Again! Alexandra Ornament: YES!!!!!!! Bucket: So The Blasting Bottles you will be sending someone to the BOD again! Bettina Bag: WHY?!?!?!?!?!? Bucket: so go to sleep That's the end of day 11 see you tomarrow 'Day 12' Category:Fan Fiction Pages